


Never Enough

by collisions



Series: Life of the Artistically Inclined [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Please Forgive me, Whiny Youngjae, Youngjae-Centric, bc everything i write is youngjae centric, but i tagged it explicit just in case, i have no idea if this is explicit rating worthy, jinyoung is kind of a cockslut, this is my first smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-14 15:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5748829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/collisions/pseuds/collisions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jinyoung was filming in Hong Kong for a week and Youngjae was in America of all places but tonight they come <em>home</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Enough

**Author's Note:**

> honestly i have never written smut (or really i've never published it) but 2jae+Jinyoung are my all time ot3 they're so hot okay please don't judge me (lol puns of got7 songs good job me) but honestly like constructive criticism and all that stuff is welcome and appreciated ok thanks onto the smut

They'd only just stumbled through the door, Jaebum fumbling around with the keys with one hand the other pinning Jinyoung against the door, when Youngjae was kicking off his shoes pressing his lips feverishly on Jinyoung's. Jaebum stood back dropping his keys in the bowl atop the table. 

☽*ೃ° 

Jaebum had gone to the airport to pick up Jinyoung first. His flight was due to land at 8:05 though Jaebum had been there since 7:30. Jinyoung had a bit (a lot) of a crowd waiting for him. Screaming fans that begged for pictures and poses fans that asked about their favorite actor when they first caught a glance of Jaebum.

Jaebum told them that Jinyoung had been in Hong Kong for the week, filming for his new movie (out sometime next year) and that _yes Jinyoung is doing just fine, yes I'm taking care of him, of them both_ laughing softly when he finished his sentence. The fans blushed, smiled behind their hands and thanked him from behind the barricades, they told him to be safe and to care for both of his boys. Most of all they wished the three health and love and Jaebum, smiling, bid goodbye to the fans as he took a seat.

It felt like hours that Jaebum had been fiddling around with his phone but the cameras finally began flashing and the screams truly turned deafening. Jaebum unfolded himself from his seat, towering over most people his eyes searching for his boyfriend.

Jinyoung appeared from behind the arrivals gate gracefully and beautiful, waving at fans with a pretty smile. He posed for a couple pictures but in between smiling at fans and holding hands, his eyes searched for Jaebum. Jinyoung caught sight of him, a little ways away and his eyes turned into beautiful little crescent moons. Jaebum opened his arms out wide for his boyfriend. Jinyoung ran into him, crushing himself against the older boy. Jaebum wrapped his arms round Jinyoung's waist, pushing his nose into Jinyoung's hair and breathing him in before placing a couple kisses on the crown of his head. He faintly heard the screams turn into little "aww's" of adoration.

They intertwined fingers, Jaebum accompanying Jinyoung while he chatted with fans and took selcas. They moved down the line of fans a bright smile gracing Jinyoung's face. Jaebum stood back politely knowing his boyfriend would only leave after he was sure he had talked with everybody, until he was sure he had hugged everyone, made everyone happy. It's really no secret as to why Jinyoung was so beloved by so many. 

So once Jinyoung was satisfied, he and Jaebum waved after the fans, making the long walk outside with Jinyoung's security team following them just in case. When they got to the car Jaebum set Jinyoung's suitcase in the trunk while Jinyoung thanked his security team, telling them to have a good night and to rest up.

Seconds (literally) after the security team left Jinyoung slammed Jaebum against the car kissing on his neck and whispering how much he'd missed Jaebum. The elder was a little overwhelmed, Jinyoung was kissing him like he didn't _need_ air, like Jaebum was the only thing that could keep him _alive_. Jinyoung nibbled on Jaebum's collarbones leaving angry little red marks while the elder ran his hands through Jinyoung's hair whispering how he had missed him and _someone's eager today_ to which he received only "shut up Jaebum"

☽*ೃ°

Now, in front of him, in their dark foyer, Jinyoung is kissing down Youngjae's neck, hands wandering under his sweater while Youngjae lets out these _precious_ little sounds and Jaebum finds himself getting uncomfortably hard in his pants. He toes off his shoes and hangs his coat on the rack while Jinyoung pins Youngjae against the wall mumbling _Missed you so much Jae_ and _Such a pretty boy for me_ in between kisses and moans. 

☽*ೃ°

Jaebum and Jinyoung made themselves look presentable and had gotten in Jaebum's car to start the drive to the other airport that Youngjae was due to arrive at in half an hour. Once there, they had intertwined freezing hands and after tugging their coats tighter around their bodies, made their way inside.

Youngjae's fame was different from Jinyoung's fame. Youngjae didn't have people lined up willing to do anything for him, didn't have fans who's dream in life was to hug him and tell him how much he meant to them. Youngjae's fans are calmer (sort of snootier too), generally those aspiring pianists who wished to be as talented and renowned as him. Paparazzi waited for Youngjae and reporters from famous music magazines, assistants of the rich who _insisted_ their employer wanted to meet him or be seen with him, wanted Youngjae to play at one event or another (all offering handsome payments).

Picking up Youngjae was always, more tranquil. There weren't screaming girls held behind barricades but rather suit wearing men, reporters in glasses carrying thick note pads and attentive assistants all waiting to catch a glance of the famous Choi Youngjae.

Jaebum and Jinyoung sat quietly on the hard plastic airport chairs and spent the time making up stories about the people around them. Even played thumb wrestling when they got particularly bored and played rock paper scissors to see who would have to go buy coffee (Jinyoung lost). Soon enough they heard the first "Youngjae-ssi! Youngjae-ssi can you talk to us for a second?" They both rose from their seats following the sounds until Youngjae's small frame came into view. He talked to a reporter for no more than two seconds before Jinyoung left Jaebum behind to tug at Youngjae's arm.

When he did Youngjae turned and his face lit up like a thousand suns as he hugged Jinyoung tight. Jaebum followed suit basking in the light the younger emitted and whispered into Youngjae's ear "Glad you're finally home Jae." They quietly made their way outside after Youngjae gave a few more interviews and received handfuls of business cards. They walked together Youngjae in the middle both hands holding one of his boyfriends'. They had talked quietly Jinyoung offering to take Youngjae's bags. When they got to the car Jinyoung did as Jaebum had to him before and placed the luggage in the trunk.

Jaebum drove, Jinyoung opted to sit in the backseat with Youngjae clinging onto him like it'd been _years_ since they last saw each other. Jaebum cranked up the heat to warm himself and his boyfriends up. Though somewhere between leaving the city and turning on a winding street Jinyoung and Youngjae started kissing in earnest in the backseat and Jaebum had felt a little rumble of not jealousy but _want_ grow in his stomach.

"Do you have to do that _now_ when all I can do is watch? You guys are cruel." Jinyoung smiled sweetly and had pulled away from Youngjae long enough to lean over and place a quick kiss on Jaebum's lips. But it was all awkward angles and Jaebum was driving so they pulled away from each other after a second. Jinyoung tasted like thin mints and tea, that little hint of tea was all Youngjae.

Needless to say Jaebum had floored it. 

☽*ೃ°

Youngjae was still whining prettily when Jinyoung pulled away from his neck and made grabby hands at Jaebum. So Jaebum walked over to them both, a little more than excited at the moment. 

Jinyoung wasted no time, pulled Jaebum till he couldn't possibly be any closer, hungrily kissed at his skin leaving goosebumps in his wake. Youngjae got a bit restless, pulled at them both and they stumbled down the hall articles of clothing littering the floor. They made it to their bedroom, ignoring the bed really because Jaebum was now latched onto the spot on Jinyoung's neck that had him mumbling out little _fuck Jaebum missed you so much_ and Jinyoung couldn't _breathe_ for a minute.

The youngest meanwhile, climbed over pillows and blankets on their over sized bed (they had to have it custom made, they did after all, want to have a bed big enough to where they could all sleep on it at the same time) and whined because he wasn't getting as much attention as he wanted. Jaebum pulled away from Jinyoung leaving him panting and hot. 

Jaebum looked at Youngjae in the dark, who was pouting and looking at him through big puppy eyes, "Don't be greedy Jae. Missed Jinyoung too." He turned back to Jinyoung who decided suck on Jaebum's bottom lip halfway through the sentence, while looking up at him, eyes blown wide. It was sinful. Jinyoung tugged at his bottom lip with his teeth, with _just_ enough pressure to send little jolts down Jaebum's spine. He was enjoying it, Jaebum, but he gave into Youngjae's whines soon enough and guided Jinyoung onto the bed, who had somehow in between biting Jaebum's lip and moaning out, "We're going Jae" had shed everything but his underwear.

Jaebum rid himself of his shirt and climbed onto the bed, pulling his body flush with Youngjae's, forearms on either side of his face. Jinyoung was already biting at Youngjae's collar bones, hands roaming along the warm curves of Youngjae's chest. Jaebum pressed his lips to Youngjae's feverishly, shifting so he pushed Youngjae's legs open and nestling his thigh between both of Youngjae's.

He could feel Youngjae, hard and wanting, through their layers of clothes and moved his hips slightly, needing to hear the noises that would fall lightly from Youngjae's lips. And Youngjae _did_ , he moaned into Jaebum's mouth, pretty little intakes of breath coming rapidly. Jaebum pulled back, grinning devilishly as he jerked his hips harder this time, it had Youngjae scrunching his eyes and whining. Jaebum sat back on his knees, eyes meeting Jinyoung's who was still nibbling and kissing and leaving pretty bruises blooming along the expanse of Youngjae's collar bones. He leaned over to kiss Jinyoung.

Jaebum brought his hand up to cup Jinyoung's cheek, lips brushing tentatively. Jaebum pulled away slightly, Jinyoung chased the touch. They sat up Jinyoung half on Jaebum's lap. Jaebum worked Jinyoung's lips open slowly to lick along his bottom lip. Jinyoung groaned something deep in his throat and let his tongue brush against the elder's. They pressed into each other harshly and Jaebum soon felt a hand travel down his chest, nails digging in slightly until they wandered to the waistband of his pants. 

Jinyoung was the one to pull away, his fingers working at his hyung's zipper, lips trailing the corner of his mouth and the clean line of his jaw. Jaebum let himself enjoy the feeling, closing his eyes and turning his head to the ceiling. Jinyoung wrapped his fingers teasingly round Jaebum's dick, nosing into the spot just under his ear and Jaebum opened his eyes to look down at Youngjae who was shedding his pants. 

The second oldest curled his fingers around Jaebum's flushed pink cock and Jaebum faltered a little as he reached for one of Youngjae's hands. He pulled him up, to press a shaky kiss to his lips. Jinyoung was nudging at Jaebum's hips and he lifted up a little to help the shedding of his clothes along. They clumsily got both articles of clothing off in the dark and Jinyoung licked his lips and just _went_. Jaebum was groaning into Youngjae's mouth in a second. 

Jinyoung lapped at Jaebum's cock mewling out "Missed you so much hyung ... was so lonely in my hotel room." in between hot open mouthed kisses placed along the sensitive head. 

Jaebum only let out a soft guttural, "Ngh" into Youngjae's lips before Jinyoung suckled at the head of Jaebum's cock.

Suddenly Jaebum forgot how to speak, how to _breath_ even because Youngjae was traveling down his neck, lips devouring the skin as he went and Jinyoung's mouth was doing _wonders_ and he'd been so _stressed_ these past few days. 

He let himself revel in Youngjae's touch and his lips and Jinyoung's _amazing_ tongue for a second longer before pushing them both away gently only to clash their lips together in a sort of awkwardly hot kiss.

They couldn't breathe. They didn't know who's lips were who's and what tongue was darting into their mouth teasingly or who's teeth bit down harshly at their lips. All they knew was that they were all home and they were all together. They continued like this for a minute, the only noises in the room were lips smacking, sheets rustling and moans drowned into skin.

Jaebum couldn't ignore his cock any longer though, it was hot and red and leaking and he was sure his boys were also. So he pulled away, let Jinyoung and Youngjae devour each other's mouths, his hands running down their chests.

They fell back and Jinyoung continued to lavish Youngjae in his attention.

Jaebum felt the need to do the same. (Really he and Jinyoung both _spoiled_ Youngjae.) Jaebum thought maybe they both spoiled him _too_ much but he pushed the thought back, in favor of planting kisses all over Youngjae's adorable face, neck, and chest. One of his hands wandered south palming Youngjae through his boxers liking how worked up he got. 

Youngjae jerked his hips into the touch, "Jaebum hyung please, please _please_ "

Jaebum smirked, "Please what baby boy? What do you need Youngjae-ah." his hand now under the boxers jerking Youngjae off in earnest. 

"Ngh Jaebum! Hyung please please ... need it ... need you. N-need Jinyoung hyung." Jaebum's hands deftly removed Youngjae's boxers.

"Jinyoungie what do you say?" Jaebum asked and Jinyoung came out from Youngjae's neck his eyebrows raised, "should we give our baby boy what he wants?

Jinyoung licked his lips, "I don't know hyung, it doesn't seem like he's begged enough. Don't you think?"

Jaebum nodded, "Not quite as much as I'd like." he tugged at Youngjae's ear lobe on the last word, heard the pitiful whine Youngjae gave when his hand stopped moving. Jaebum smirked and sat back on his knees, opting to tug at Jinyoung's hips and remove his underwear. 

Jinyoung hissed a little at the cold, looking up at Jaebum. 

"Hyungs _please_." Youngjae was flushed and spread out before them, his skin damp and eyes blown. His cock was pressed up against his tummy, looking painfully hard, hair clinging sweatily to his forehead and he looked so _wrecked_ already.

Jinyoung smirked, locking eyes with Jaebum who gave a slight nod and Jinyoung took the permission and wrapped his lips prettily around Youngjae's cock hungrily lapping up the pre come pearled at the head. Youngjae mewled loudly, knuckles gripping the sheets trying to find something, _anything_ to keep him grounded, because Jinyoung was _so_ fucking good with his mouth. 

Jaebum kissed along Jinyoung's shoulder blades, the curve of his neck and down his spine while Youngjae cried and mewled. 

"C-can I please oh my _god_ Jinyoung hyung please please let me come." Jinyoung made a disapproving noise, took Youngjae out of his mouth with a sinful pop and Youngjae hiccuped because he was so close.

Jinyoung whispered, "Not yet, baby, not yet. Don't you want to be filled up? Know you missed Jaebum, why don't you show him how much baby boy? Yeah?"

Youngjae gasped, chest heaving and he only answered, "Yeah ... yeah want to."

Jinyoung pushed Jaebum back onto the pillows, "Enjoy the show Jaebum." Jinyoung kissed Youngjae then, all bite, his hands fumbled around the bedside table, found the little bottle of lube and pushed Youngjae away. 

"Spread your legs for me baby boy." Youngjae whined but did so, leaving himself completely on display for Jinyoung and Jaebum to see. They watched him hungrily, Jaebum settling against the headboard and giving himself a few tugs. Jinyoung poured a little lube on two fingers, warmed it up round Youngjae's pink pucker and down his perineum, appreciating the little hums of excitement leaving his mouth.

He pushed one finger inside and Jaebum saw it in Youngjae's face, the scrunching up of his eyebrows and the deep sigh leaving his lips. Jaebum tugged at his cock lazily and Jinyoung moved his finger just slightly inside of Youngjae. The youngest squirmed and pushed back on his hand. Jinyoung then bent down to breathe warmly over Youngjae's nipples, the buds hardening beautifully before he swiped his tongue at one. And God, it was so pretty, so _cute_ how Youngjae was squirming and crying, precious, filthy sounds falling from his lips.

Jinyoung pushed in one more finger, when he felt Youngjae could take it, the squelching wet noises so _dirty_ Jaebum thought he'd explode just from that and the fact that Youngjae's eyes weren't even _closed_ he was just watching. He was just breathing, taking Jinyoung's fingers so well, watching Jaebum tug at his cock as Jinyoung nosed at the juncture of Youngjae's hip and his thigh just breathing And Youngjae was just _watching_.

Jinyoung mouthed at the head of Youngjae's cock, splayed cute against his tummy and the younger boy groaned so deep Jaebum felt chills go down his spine.

Youngjae whined out barely a whisper, "Hyung, 'm ready 'm ready Jinyoung hyung please. Please just I need _more_." Jinyoung smirked, looked back to Jaebum who's eyes were blown. 

Jinyoung asked, "Who do you want baby boy?" 

"You, Jaebum, I don't know I don't care but _please_!"

Jinyoung pulled Youngjae up, moved him so he settled nicely on Jaebum's thighs, "Why don't you ride him baby? Show Jaebum hyung how much you missed him yeah? Go on Youngjae-yah." Youngjae gave only the most pitiful of whines and lifted his hips before wrapping his arms around Jaebum's neck. He looked up and Jaebum thought he'd fucking die because _god fucking damn if he wasn't the prettiest boy he'd ever seen_.

Jinyoung guided Jaebum's cock to Youngjae's entrance, the youngest boy yipping and crying as he sank down. 

Now Jaebum has always known he's lucky to have his two boys, never forgets it not for one second, but it's times like these when Youngjae is _bouncing_ on his cock, when Youngjae's looking him in the eyes _while_ he's bouncing on his cock, when Jinyoung is mouthing at Jaebum's lips, when Youngjae's hand is jerking Jinyoung off sporadically, that Jaebum truly feels like the gods must _adore_ him, because there is no way he managed this without some sort of divine intervention.

Jaebum's hips jerked in time with Youngjae slamming himself down on his lap. Jinyoung murmured little praises to the youngest against Jaebum's lips while Youngjae let out these precious little _ah ah ahhH_ 's that tugged at Jaebum's heart. It was so pitiful, so pretty, that Jaebum wanted to fucking _ruin_ Youngjae. He already looked wrecked if his flushed cheeks and sweaty bangs are anything to go by, but Jaebum wanted him _sobbing_ wanted him screaming out and _begging_.

So Jaebum grabbed onto Youngjae's hips, messily kissed Jinyoung's lips murmuring out, "Gonna _ruin_ Jae." Jinyoung pulled away and nodded. Jaebum grabbed Youngjae and lifted him up, threw him against the pillows and Jaebum licked his lips. Youngjae whined at the loss of fullness, reaching out a hand for Jaebum and another for Jinyoung. 

Jaebum settled himself between Youngjae's thighs and thrust inside, picking up a brutal pace which had Youngjae, wailing and crying to the heavens for Jaebum to just go a little harder just a little deeper, right fucking _there_ hyung _please_. Youngjae reached down a hand to his pink cock, started to jerk himself off, fingers brushing for one brief glorious moment along the reddened head, before Jinyoung swatted his hand away, "No touching, Jae." Youngjae only moaned meekly in response, his head falling back onto the pillows.

Jaebum's pace was so deliciously brutal it had Youngjae riding up the bed a little with every thrust so he hooked his arms under Youngjae's knees and hauled him closer. "Missed this so fucking much Jae. _Fuck_ , always been such a good boy for me and Jinyoung-ah. Such a pretty boy, so cute ... Don't come, alright baby? Not yet." Youngjae nodded feverishly, lips colliding with Jaebum's. Jaebum could feel the heat pooling in his stomach, felt it growing more insistent with how _perfect_ Youngjae felt. Hot and wet and filthy, perfect around him. Jinyoung ran his hands along Jaebum's spine, down the dip of his shoulder blades, teeth tugging at his ear lobe. Youngjae squealed when Jaebum hit his prostate at just the right angle, squeezing tighter around Jaebum and he felt his orgasm creeping closer.

It only took for Youngjae to whine out, " _Please_ hyung wanna be filled up." and he was spilling into his boyfriend burying his face into Youngjae's neck, vision going white. Jaebum slumped to the side, sated as he pulled out of Youngjae. "Be a good boy Jae, help Jinyoung out why don't you?" with a press of the lips to Youngjae's temple. The youngest smiled up at Jaebum lazily, nodding, making grabby hands at Jinyoung who was sat back on his knees giving himself a few tugs.

Jinyoung crawled over Youngjae lips trailing kisses up the inside of his thighs sucking bruises onto the skin. He placed a couple kisses at the head of Youngjae's cock, he shuddered at the feeling crying out, "Hyung don't tease, I just wanna come please. et me come oh my go- AH".

Jinyoung bottomed out hands gripping the soft skin of Youngjae's hips. The youngest boy _cried_ as Jinyoung snapped his hips forward with a force that knocked the breath and the moan falling from Youngjae's lips out of him. He whined high and loud because he was just _so_ fucking close and he was so sensitive with Jaebum's come leaking down his _thighs_ and Jinyoung was _not_ letting up.

Youngjae's voice was wrecked when he mumbled out breathy and small, "C-can I please, please Jinyoungie, Jaebum hyung please I wanna come." Jaebum's fingers were running through Youngjae's dark hair lips sucking a pretty pink bruise on the curve of the youngest's shoulder.

The moans bouncing off the walls were obscene, coupled with the rustling sheets and the _skin_ slapping together, it was positively _filthy_. It had Youngjae whining and hiding in shame into Jaebum's chest, hands wandering because he didn't know where to put them and he was crying again, " _PLEASE HYUNG_ "

Jinyoung was mumbling praises into Youngjae's ear lips sucking in the lobe briefly and he felt that familiar coil of heat build in the bottom of his stomach. He moved his hips faster and Youngjae _swirled_ his own at every thrust and Jinyoung was so riled up these past few days he just needed to _let go_.

"Can you come with me baby boy? Can you do that for me Jae?" 

"Yes! Yes, yes hyung can you ... can you come? I've been good, hyung, _please_."

Jaebum hummed out his approval taking Youngjae's dick in his hand and jacking him off almost too rough. Youngjae's mewls came louder and higher, it was just _too_ much, his dick had been ignored for far too long and Jinyoung was going so deliciously hard, that when both his boyfriends whispered in either ear, "Let go baby boy." he sobbed pathetically and let the pleasure _drown_ him. 

Youngjae's face scrunched up in that beautifully endearing way as Jinyoung pulled out, and flopped down beside him peppering praises and kisses all over the youngest's face. Jaebum nosed the younger's hair breathing in deeply before sighing as he got up from the bed. The younger two always turned into koalas after sex, clinging to each other and Jaebum. But someone had to be sensible enough to get all three of them cleaned up. 

Jaebum smiled to himself after he was done and climbed into bed wrapping an arm round both boys, who in turn let out content hums. 

Jaebum whispered "Welcome home, my loves."

Jinyoung groaned, "Stop being greasy and come cuddle hyung." Youngjae made a faint noise of agreement. 

_Welcome home indeed_

**Author's Note:**

> someone tell me if it was good lol i need jesus  
> (ps I've updated like three things today go me)


End file.
